


Солнце на глубине

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Определенно, это было самым верным решением в жизни Девятого – нанять для приемного сына репетитора.





	Солнце на глубине

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra на дайри, тема "Семья превыше всего".

\- И если я сказал тебе, мусор, что Вонгола будет едина перед лицом врага и будет защищать любого из своей Семьи до последней капли крови, значит, блядь, так и будет! И каждый, кто захочет со мной поспорить, сдохнет от моей пули! Семья – важнее всего, ты понял меня, мусор?  
Дон Тимотео улыбается чуть устало, но довольно – будущее Семьи в надежных, пусть и чересчур крепко сжатых порой руках. Занзас повзрослел и за все эти годы много чему научился.  
Определенно, это было самым верным решением в жизни Девятого – нанять для приемного сына репетитора. Реборн справился со своей задачей на отлично.

Конечно, порой дону Тимотео казалось, что все состояние Вонголы придется потратить на бесконечный ремонт особняка. Ребенок рос неуправляемым и мрачным, от бушующего в его крови Пламени ярости, казалось, не было спасения никому. Чужая, дурная кровь – думал раз за разом Девятый, глядя в горящие злобой глаза Занзаса. Но все же одергивал себя – ребенок, он все-таки еще ребенок, с ним можно совладать, если очень постараться. Если действительно этого захотеть.  
Дон Тимотео никогда не знал, как обращаться с детьми, а что делать с нежданно свалившимся на голову «сыном» не ведал и в помине. Но в мальчике было что-то: пусть и угрюмая, но прочная и непоколебимая решительность, сосредоточенность, с которой он мрачно взирал на мир. Занзас не улыбался – ни миру, ни отцу. Дона Тимотео это мучило, но в один прекрасный миг, в очередной раз глядя укоризненно в глаза разгромившего библиотеку сына, он понял, что испытывает мучения не один. Занзасу было непонятно и неприятно проявление заботы в том смысле, в котором Девятый к этому привык. Ребенок сознавал, что должен быть благодарен – и не испытывал этого чувства, потому что нуждался в ином.  
И тогда Дон Тимотео принял, наконец, решение. Если он не может дать сыну то, что он хочет получить, значит, он должен позаботиться о том, чтобы это дал ему кто-нибудь другой. Если не в силах ничему научить сам, значит, должен найти идеального учителя. Такого, который не понаслышке знаком с подобными яростными выпадам и снисходительно-презрительными взглядами.  
\- Быстро оторвал свою задницу от кресла и пробежал десять кругов вокруг дома, бесполезный Занзас.  
О, да, Реборн знал свое дело.  
Жизнь в особняке Вонголы превратилась в кромешный ад. Уши закладывало от звуков выстрелов и воплей – в основном неудачливых подчиненных, оказавшихся на пути у парочки сумасшедших, которых Девятый почему-то продолжал по-прежнему считать своим сыном и своим хорошим другом. Правда, с каждым днем объективных причин для этого оставалось все меньше и меньше. Иногда ему казалось, что они сделали своей целью разнести дом в щепки и довести до нервного срыва всех его обитателей. К счастью, дон Тимотео и так уже был совершенно седой, поэтому если что ему и грозило, так только, разве что, облысение.  
Занзас сам по себе был вечным источником стресса, но Занзас и Реборн стали источником проблем, помноженных на сотню, на тысячу.  
\- Бесполезный Занзас.  
\- Мусор.  
И – звуки выстрелов.  
Иногда они все же складывали оружие и говорили – Девятый однажды застал их в одной из комнат. Занзас сидел в своем излюбленном кресле, Реборн устроился на столе напротив и слушал его, склонив набок голову и нахмурив, совсем как прежде, по-взрослому, свое детское личико.   
\- Он не воспринимает меня всерьез. Ему плевать на меня. Нанял мне няньку, чтобы самому не возиться. Хрена с два он на меня хоть минуту своего драгоценного времени потратит. Ему важна Вонгола, а на меня насрать: смотрит на меня с такой рожей, как будто я и вправду – «бесполезный Занзас», чтоб тебе со стола грохнутся и шею свернуть, Реборн, вот же прицепилось…  
\- Подбери сопли и перестань себя жалеть.  
\- Заткнись.   
Дон Тимотео подумал тогда, что сейчас Занзас подскочит из кресла, выхватит пистолеты – обращается он с ними уже почти не хуже учителя – и с ревом кинется на Реборна. Но сын молчал, только ниже опустил голову и нахмурился. Он казался тогда очень взрослым – и это было неожиданно. Дон Тимотео привык считать его сердитым обиженным ребенком, но ребенок вырос. Ему уже шестнадцать, – подумал Девятый. Мальчик действительно вырос.  
\- Какого черта я должен это терпеть? Он подобрал меня из жалости, как щенка. Он все эти годы врал мне в глаза. Я хочу убить его своими руками.  
\- Ты настолько тупой, что мне придется повторить еще раз – прекращай себя жалеть. Если он сам не рассказал тебе, что ты не его родной сын, значит, на то были причины.  
Дон Тимотео почувствовал, как в груди медленно холодеет, словно в сердце вкололи пару кубиков не адреналина, а жидкого азота. Он хотел… Кого он обманывает. Он хотел дождаться, пока Занзас станет достаточно взрослым и рассудительным, чтобы поговорить об этом с ним, да решил уже давно, что никогда этого не дождется. Он не должен был недооценивать сына.  
\- Какие, нахрен, причины? – он все-таки вскочил с места и сжал кулаки, на которых вспыхнуло мгновенно Пламя. Мальчик стал очень сильным. Как же жаль будет, если он захочет применить свою силу, чтобы…  
Девятый понял, что не знает, сможет ли сопротивляться этой силе, если сын решит обратить ее против него.  
\- Хорошо, бесполезный Занзас. Ты убьешь его. Что потом?  
\- Стану главой Вонголы.  
\- Не смеши меня, подставка для пистолетов. Ты давно себя в зеркало видел? Ты не продержишься и недели – не хватит ни выдержки, ни ума, ни способностей.  
\- У меня есть мое Пламя и моя сила.  
\- У барана тоже есть рога. Тебя прикончит любой мало-мальски опытный боец. Тот же тощий мальчишка, который недавно победил Тира. Ты думаешь, что выстоишь против нового босса Варии?  
\- Эта немощь и пальцем меня тронуть не сможет. Он сопляк, ему всего четырнадцать.  
\- А я вот так не думаю. С ним стоит подружиться – если ты знаешь, как это делают нормальные дети, Занзас. Ты старше его на два года, а туп, как пятилетний младенец.   
\- Не тебе говорить со мной, как с младенцем.  
Дон Тимотео увидел, как Занзас осекся. Видимо, он все-таки испытывает к Реборну что-то вроде уважения, раз устыдился хоть немного собственной грубости. Не настолько он глуп, чтобы не понимать, насколько это болезненно для величайшего киллера современности.  
Девятый ждал, что Реборн сейчас отвесит Занзасу хорошую затрещину, но тот только растянул рот в широкой ухмылке и ответил:  
\- А кому же еще, бесполезный Занзас? Ты никогда в жизни не сумеешь отделать меня так, чтобы я на ногах не устоял.  
Занзас задрал подбородок упрямо и совсем по-детски.  
\- Потому что не хочу мордовать тебя, пока ты в этом тельце. Как только станешь прежним – я тебя лично прикончу.  
\- И как же ты собрался возвращать мне прежний вид? – спросил все с той же ухмылкой Реборн. Правда, как следует приглядевшись, можно было увидеть, что она стала шире и острее. Как клинок.  
\- Стану боссом Вонголы – найду способ.  
\- Если ты по-прежнему хочешь стать настоящим боссом, тупица, возвращайся немедленно в тир. Мы до сих пор не начали тренировки с новым оружием. Или ты будешь сидеть тут и дуться, как девчонка, что твой отец совершенно справедливо, как я погляжу, посчитал тебя слишком маленьким и капризным, чтобы поговорить с тобой серьезно?  
\- Иди к черту! Я докажу этому старому дураку, что со мной можно считаться! И тебе докажу!

И он доказал – думает дон Тимотео.   
\- Семья – важнее всего, ты понял меня, мусор? – цедит сквозь зубы Занзас, швыряя стакан в трясущегося от страха Лоренцо. Поделом: ставить под сомнение авторитет главы Вонголы на переговорах с семьей Фалетти – не самое похвальное решение, что по мнению Девятого, что по мнению Занзаса. Иногда дон Тимотео ловит себя на том, что ему тоже хочется запустить стаканом в кого-то из подчиненных. Но он всегда может сдержать этот порыв и взглянуть на ситуацию с улыбкой. А, может, и не стоит сдерживать порывы – как Занзас, который живет так, как считает нужным сам, и живет яростно, решительно и искренне.  
Когда все посторонние выходят из кабинета, Занзас поворачивается к нему с недовольным лицом.  
\- Ну что еще? До сих пор не можешь доверять мне после того случая? Сколько можно контролировать меня, я босс Вонголы уже шесть лет — с твоего же одобрения.  
Это был отличный подарок на совершеннолетие, - думает Тимотео. Он улыбается и легко треплет сына по вечно взъерошенным жестким волосам. А потом выходит из кабинета главы Семьи, оставив за собой опешившего сына с донельзя смешным выражением лица – и будущее Вонголы. 

* * *  
\- Семья – важнее всего, ты понял меня, мусор?  
Сквало кривится раздраженно – уже сколько лет прошло, а его все не устает бесить этот пафос, с которым Занзас рассуждает о делах Семьи. Нахватался у своего ненормального учителя – тот тоже любил толкать проникновенные речи, когда не измывался над Занзасом, по крайней мере.   
Сквало выжидающе смотрит на Занзаса, но тот на удивление рассеян сегодня и словно не замечает выразительных взглядов варийского босса – и полного злобы взгляда Лоренцо. Такие гадины так просто не прощают, если их прилюдно макают в дерьмо лицом, пусть и за дело.  
Он выходит из кабинета последним, сдержанно кивнув дону Тимотео – тот выглядит таким же рассеянным, как и сын, и не торопится уходить. Видимо, этим двоим есть, что обсудить.  
Уже завернув за угол коридора, Сквало скалится недовольно и со всей дури бьет кулаком в стену. На деревянной обшивке остается заметная вмятина. Сдержанно, блядь, сдержанно — как же его бесит вести себя так! Но ничего не поделать, слишком долго и упорно он завоевывал уважение что прошлого, что нынешнего главы Семьи. Особенно нынешнего. Сквало хорошо помнит, каким восторженно-надменным щенком тогда был – победивший Тира пацан, который всерьез верил, что выработал к четырнадцати годам свой собственный единый и неповторимый стиль. Император мечей. Его быстро спустили с небес на землю. 

Девятый воспринял его появление на посту главы Варии как досадную случайность, которую непременно удастся исправить со временем. Смотрел он на него… Как его, Сквало, папаша смотрел, - хочется сплюнуть Сквало. «Мечник? Боец? Не смешите меня, да его одной рукой можно перешибить». Отец и бил — до тех пор, пока Сквало не научился держать удар. И пока не научился отвечать на него ударом не меньшей силы.  
Сбежать из дома пришлось, когда в пылу очередной ссоры он чуть не проломил отцу голову рукоятью меча – мать рыдала над окровавленным телом, а Сквало тогда впервые в жизни струсил – и позорно сбежал. Впрочем, о своем побеге он не жалел потом никогда – сотни стран и сотни стилей сплелись в его крови тонкими стальными нитями, создали его отточено острый и неуязвимо прочный стиль. А вот о страхе – жалел. Поэтому пообещал себе не бояться никогда и ничего. Смотрел на всех вокруг с высоко задранным подбородком и ощеренным ртом, как хищная рыбина, и не мог найти никого, кто осмелился бы оспорить его силу – или сумел бы выжить, попытавшись сделать это.  
Когда он увидел Занзаса, то в первый момент опешил так, что почувствовал, как распахивается в изумлении рот и отвисает зубастая челюсть. Перед ним стоял хищник не меньше его самого, и не менее зубастый. И – если уж быть предельно откровенным – куда более уверенный в себе. Такого не бил каждые выходные отец, - со злостью и какой-то жалкой детской завистью думал Сквало. У него папаша добрый – да еще и глава сильнейшей мафиозной Семьи, вот уж в жизни повезло.  
Но потом Занзас посмотрел на него в ответ, и во взгляде его было столько злобы загнанного зверя и столько стремления противостоять преследующей его по пятам силе до конца, что Сквало захотел в ту же секунду встать рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, и обороняться от охотников вместе. Два хищника должны объединиться, если их взялся травить целый мир.   
Занзас игнорировал его и не обращал никакого внимания на пристальные взгляды и попытки заговорить. Огрызался лениво и отворачивался, замыкаясь в своей сосредоточенной угрюмой злобе на весь мир. Сквало многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что занимает его мысли. Но уж явно не он сам – это было ясно без всякого сомнения.   
Тогда он решил добиться его интереса. Любой ценой. Впервые в жизни Сквало захотелось, чтобы на него взглянули с уважением – сама идея объявить бой Занзасу казалась ему почти кощунственной. Тот – что уж греха таить – вызывал, как всякий сильный хищник, почти иррациональные страх и восхищение.  
Слава самого сильного мечника того времени безоговорочно принадлежала Тиру – главе Варии, главного боевого подразделения Вонголы. Семьи Занзаса. Вопросы решились сами собой: в крови вновь забурлило вечное желание в который раз испытать себя и доказать, что он сильнее всех. Доказать самому себе, миру – и теперь еще и Занзасу.  
Сквало смог одержать победу на удивление легко, словно пройдя сквозь бой на одном дыхании. Ему было, ради чего биться, - понял он позже. А Тиру, кроме своего титула и престижа, защищать было нечего.  
Но обретенная должность не принесла ни радости, ни уважения. На его плечи свалилась забота о боевой организации огромных размеров – он даже не догадывался о том, насколько она многочисленна и как сложно устроена. Новые назначения и расформирование отрядов, отбор и обучение бойцов, финансы, стратегии разведывательных и боевых операций, работа с командным составом, который был в большинстве своем старше Сквало наполовину. Офицеры смотрели на него так же, как Девятый глава Вонголы – снисходительно-недоуменно. Но Сквало прекрасно знал, что за их рассеянными взглядами скрывается готовность перерезать ему глотку в любой момент, воткнуть нож в спину. Каждый день был заполнен тысячей срочных и неотложных дел, о тренировках пришлось и вовсе забыть, упиваясь сражением только в боях – далеко не таких частых, как он себе представлял. Сквало стал дерганым, нервным и научился орать на подчиненных так, что закладывало уши даже у него самого. По крайней мере, после этого они начали прислушиваться к мальчишке.  
С Занзасом дело обстояло еще хуже. Теперь он начал, наконец, смотреть на Сквало как на нечто, заслуживающее внимания – но взгляды эти не сулили ничего хорошего. А желания поднять меч на Занзаса так и не появилось, какую бы злость он ни вызывал своим надменным и угрюмым видом.  
\- Только посмотрите на них – два загнанных волчонка, которые только и могут жаться по темным углам и скулить от страха.  
\- Заткнись, Реборн. Хотя нет, я вроде как должен тебя поблагодарить – щенком ты меня уже не называешь. Но сравнивать с этим сучонком даже не смей, убью.  
\- Ты больше грозишься, чем делаешь. Еще одна твоя ошибка, с которой ты все никак не можешь справиться, бесполезный Занзас.   
\- Вроооой, какого хрена? – Сквало не понял даже, откуда доносился этот тоненький насмешливый голос. Вроде бы детский, но кажется таким саркастичным и мерзким, чтоб ему.  
\- Проваливай, Реборн. Я давно уже не нуждаюсь в учителях.  
\- Твой отец считает иначе.  
Крохотная фигурка в низко надвинутой на глаза шляпе обнаружилась на полке. Затем легко соскочила на пол и скрылась за дверью. Сквало чуть не свернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть лицо непонятного младенца, но почему-то кричать и приказывать, чтобы странный ребенок остановился, показалось неразумным.  
\- Что это, черт возьми, было?  
\- Аркобалено, - Занзас уселся в кресло и скрестил руки на груди. – Только не говори мне, что ты настолько туп, что не слышал о них.  
\- Сильнейшие младенцы, - Сквало кивнул. Конечно, он слышал о них, но увидеть вот так, близко… - Он твой наставник?  
\- Он заноза в моей заднице, - скривился Занзас. – Настанет день, и я переломаю этой скотине все кости. А ты что забыл здесь?  
\- Надо обсудить план операции в Венеции, - хмуро ответил Сквало.  
\- Ну и какого хрена ты приперся ко мне?  
\- Потому что твой отец… Босс никак не может найти время на встречу со мной, и я подумал…  
\- Что я смогу его заменить? Хреново ты умеешь думать, мусор.  
Линия его рта стала жестче, и Сквало подавил желание как следует наорать на этого отмороженного ублюдка.   
\- Почему нет? Я видел твои тренировки, ты можешь, не моргнув глазом, уложить за раз дюжину человек.  
\- Следил за мной, мусор?  
\- Нехрен припираться ко мне в Варию и устраивать спарринг со всеми, кто попадется на глаза.  
\- К тебе в Варию?  
\- К себе, - выдавил нехотя Сквало и оскалился, чувствуя, как начинает дергаться угол рта. С каждой минутой личного общения сынок босса бесил все больше.  
\- Ты еще не видел настоящих тренировок, - ухмыльнулся неожиданно Занзас – и ухмылка эта была недоброй и многообещающей.

В первую секунду Сквало показалось, что он попал в эпицентр взрыва. От ровной тренировочной площадки не осталось и следа – вывороченные пласты земли обрамляло кольцо обугленных кустов, от угла крыши отвалился здоровенный кусок и, разбившись, усеял все вокруг мелким кирпичным крошевом. Занзас отряхнул рубашку от пыли и фыркнул, даже не повернувшись в его сторону:  
\- Все-таки приперся.   
\- Не спи, бесполезный Занзас. Если будешь отвлекаться на зрителей, проиграешь еще быстрее, чем сейчас.  
\- Заткнись, Реборн, - огрызнулся машинально Занзас. – Хватит трепаться, продолжим.  
Это было странным зрелищем.   
Сквало привык к тому, что бой может быть красивым, а может быть и грязным – впрочем, он никогда не причислял себя к тем, кому искусство сражения важнее его исхода. Занзас же дрался так, словно ему не было до боя вообще никакого дела, и при этом в каждом его движении видна была напряженная, непробиваемая уверенность в том, что он должен выйти из битвы победителем. Кому же он считает себя должным, хотелось бы понять.  
А вот в том, как сражался Реборн, было нечто знакомое – полная отдача битве, упоение моментом, которое Сквало привык выражать широким оскалом и громким победным воплем, а Реборн – ухмылкой и тихим смешком. Они оба чувствовали себя в бою, как в своей стихии – только Реборн умел легко ловить и использовать нужное течение, а Сквало до сих пор иногда барахтался, не в силах удержаться на волне. Ничего, скоро он тоже сумеет.  
\- Неплохо, бесполезный Занзас. Сегодня ты был чуть менее ужасным, чем обычно.  
\- Эй! Реборн! Как насчет продолжить со мной? Ты же еще даже не разогрелся, я же вижу!  
\- Думай, что говоришь, мусор, - процедил Занзас, пытаясь перевести дыхание рассерженно.  
Реборн обернулся к Сквало и наклонил голову.  
\- Плыви дальше, рыбка.  
Сквало фыркнул и поспешил вслед за Занзасом, который окинул удовлетворенным взглядом все оставленные после себя разрушения и направился к зданию.

\- А он силен, - протянул задумчиво Сквало, рассеянно глядя на то, как Занзас опускает голову под струю холодной воды и отфыркивается над раковиной.  
\- Полотенце дай, мусор.  
\- Я тебе не прислуга, вроой!  
\- Стану твоим боссом – по-другому заговоришь.  
\- Ты и так станешь моим боссом, - «бесполезный Занзас» - остро захотелось добавить Сквало, но он сдержался.  
\- Тупая акула. Боссом Варии.  
Сквало разинул рот.  
\- Захлопни пасть. Не прикидывайся тупее, чем ты есть. Думаешь, старик позволит мне стать главой Вонголы? Не смеши меня, и младенцу ясно, что этого никогда не произойдет.  
\- Почему? – кажется, до Сквало начало доходить, что и кому пытается так упорно доказать Занзас.  
Тот смерил его презрительным взглядом, а потом молча подошел к шкафу и вытащил полотенце. Кривясь от стекающей за ворот рубашки воды, вытер лицо и шею и скомкал его в руке.  
\- Потому что я — отброс ничем не лучше тебя, акула. Девятый подобрал меня на улице и решил, что сделает охерительно доброе дело, соврав мне, что я его сын.  
\- Ты давно знаешь?  
\- Месяц. Будешь трепать языком – я сожгу тебя живьем. Задолбал уже своим кретинизмом, пока все тебе не объяснишь, не отцепишься.  
\- Ты хочешь убить его? – спросил Сквало после долгой паузы. Лично он – захотел бы. Такую ложь не прощают.  
Занзас посмотрел на него внимательно. Пробормотал: «Что, ради этого ты советовал мне подружиться с тупой рыбиной?». А потом мощным броском швырнул прямо ему в лицо мокрую скомканную тряпку.  
\- Думай, что говоришь, мусор. Это ты можешь решать проблемы так тупо. Старик не хочет сделать меня наследником? Черт с ним. Я сражусь с тобой и стану главой Варии. И он удавится сам от того, что проебал такую возможность сделать Семью еще сильнее, не допустив меня к делам.  
\- Хрен тебе, - буркнул Сквало.  
\- Мусор, ты совсем охуел?  
Сквало сглотнул и прищурился.  
\- Я еще хочу жить. Не веди себя тупее, чем ты есть, - передразнил он не без злорадства, – и младенцу ясно, что в бою против тебя я сдохну. А я еще хочу пожить и пустить кровь не одной сотне жалких придурков. Это весело. А сдохнуть — не очень-то. Считай, что ты получил свое место. Босс.  
\- Босс, - Занзас повторил вслед за ним, словно попробовал новое слово на вкус. И заржал так, что в окнах задрожали стекла. – А ты ссыкло, мусор!  
Сквало уже кинулся было к нему, обнажая меч, но Занзас замолчал так же резко.  
\- Зато все-таки не тупой. Это радует. Надеюсь, у остальных офицеров тоже найдется хоть немного мозгов.  
\- Это легко будет исправить, - оскалился Сквало.   
Занзас вернул ему понимающую усмешку.  
\- И весело, да, мусор?  
\- Обхохочешься.

Наверное, стоило это сделать только ради того, чтобы увидеть впервые в жизни, как седые брови Девятого ползут стремительно вверх, и он открывает рот изумленно, как какой-нибудь мальчишка. После такого зрелища уже не так стыдно за собственное изумление, - думает Сквало.  
\- Спелись, - сердито бросает дон Тимотео, махнув на них рукой. Реборн ничего не говорит. Он ухмыляется многозначительно и раздражающе, как всегда. Сквало попытался было еще пару раз подкатить к нему с просьбой о тренировке, но тот только рассмеялся: «У тебя теперь есть для этого твой новый босс, глупый бывший глава Варии. Или умный? Нет, мне неинтересно разбираться. Плыви, рыбка».  
Реборн бесит его столь ощутимо, что Сквало иногда подумывает, не заплатить ли их новому иллюзионисту – еще одному свалившемуся на их головы аркобалено – изрядную сумму за покушение на долбанутого коротышку в шляпе. Впрочем, при одном упоминании его имени Маммон фыркает не то презрительно, не то испуганно, и говорит, что на такой заказ не хватит денег, даже если распродать Сквало на органы целиком. Меркантильная сволочь, чтоб ему. Да, Реборн бесит.  
Тем сложнее идти к нему для давно необходимого разговора. Сквало слишком долго его откладывает. 

\- Рыбка и вправду тупая – хватит доставать меня своими просьбами, у меня нет времени на тренировки с тобой.  
\- Я знаю, - поспешно отвечает Сквало и не может удержаться от мстительной усмешки. – Мучай унылого пони сколько влезет, ему это только на пользу.  
\- Без тебя решу, рыбка, - лениво качает головой Реборн. – Не отнимай мое время.  
\- Да хрен с ними, с тренировками, - Сквало торопится, он действительно ждал слишком долго. – Нам надо поговорить о Занзасе. Это важно.  
\- С чего бы мне тратить время на этого бесполезного мальчишку? И на второго, еще бесполезней.  
Это даже не вопрос – утверждение. Сквало сжимает кулаки.  
\- С того, что ты единственный, чье мнение он ценит.  
\- Да ну? – с наигранным изумлением тянет аркобалено. Но присаживается ближе и аккуратно кладет шляпу рядом. Волосы у него торчат совсем как у Занзаса, - понимает вдруг Сквало. Интересно, каким был Занзас в детстве?  
\- Ты же видишь, что от его придури плохо всем – и ему, и Девятому. Он всю жизнь хотел стать главой Вонголы, а тут пришлось засунуть свою гордость в задницу и довольствоваться тем, что есть. Может, дон Тимотео и решит когда-нибудь поговорить с ним о том, станет ли Занзас Десятым или нет. Только чертов босс к этому моменту сам себя доведет до припадка и всех нас впридачу.  
\- А тебе? – с любопытством спрашивает Реборн.  
\- Что – мне?  
\- Ты говоришь, что всем стало плохо от его поступка. А тебе?  
Сквало молчит.  
\- У тебя никогда не было избытка амбиций. Это хорошо, - неожиданно добавляет Реборн. Сквало чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь одновременно от злости и гордости. Раньше Реборн его не хвалил. Странное ощущение. – И что ты предлагаешь мне? Помнится, Занзасу ты посоветовал как-то убить собственного отца.  
\- Можно подумать, эта мысль не пришла бы ему в голову самому, - огрызается Сквало.  
\- Ты зря тратишь мое время. Если ты не можешь предложить ничего лучше этой дурацкой идеи…  
\- Именно ее я и хочу предложить, - перебивает Сквало с довольной ухмылкой. Реборн смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом пару секунд, а потом улыбается широко и ехидно.  
\- Разыграем увлекательную сценку?  
\- А то, - Сквало рад, что его понимают без лишних объяснений. Где-то на периферии сознания маячит мысль, что иного он и не ожидал. Глупости, если он чего и ждал, так только того, что ему приставят пистолет ко лбу – и дай бог, чтобы только ко лбу.  
\- Ты уверен, что сможешь держать все в секрете от Занзаса до нужного момента?  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? - отвечает Сквало.  
Реборн смотрит на него странно, и Сквало думает о том, что, пожалуй, не хотел бы знать ответ.

Сохранить все в тайне от Занзаса удается недолго. Минуты две. Когда за боссом Варии закрывается дверь, Сквало уже отлетает к стене от мощного удара в челюсть, а в лицо Реборну целится дуло пистолета. Впрочем, в лицо Занзаса – тоже.  
\- Уроды, - рычит Занзас. – Думали, семейный спектакль для детей-даунов организовать? Не выйдет.  
Сквало потирает скулу и чертыхается сквозь зубы – такой план провалился. Провалил – поправляет он себя мрачно.  
Занзас с надменной физиономией садится в кресло и цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Я в деле. И чтобы, блядь, на этот раз секрет остался секретом столько, сколько нужно мне.

На разработку плана уходит неделя. Реборн сосредоточен и язвителен и больше раздражает, чем помогает своими замечаниями. Но Сквало, огрызаясь на каждую его реплику, все больше убеждается в том, что пойти к нему было самым верным решением. Занзас сидит на их мозговых штурмах молча и мрачно пьет колу – когда Реборн впервые увидел его со стаканом виски в руках, стакан просуществовал после этого в целом виде секунды три.  
Сама операция занимает ровно сорок минут. Пока отряды рядовых во главе с Леви и Луссурией окружают особняк со всех сторон, блокируя доступ вонгольскому подкреплению, Занзас со Сквало под надежным прикрытием иллюзий Маммона несутся по запутанным коридорам. Внутреннюю охрану снимает Бельфегор под зорким присмотром няньки – Маммон остается с ним, когда они, наконец, достигают цели – бункера под основанием здания, куда охрана поместила Девятого при первых сигналах о вторжении.  
Занзас особо не церемонится – Сквало мрачно отмечает про себя, что паре человек придется потом отлеживаться в больнице с переломами не один месяц. Впрочем, пока босс никого не убил, можно серьезно не зацикливаться на последствиях: у него есть своя задача поважнее.   
Форменная куртка Варии велика Сквало на два размера, зато надежно скрывает их главный козырь, который нужно приберечь напоследок. Из Леона получилось отличное подобие десткой сумки для переноски: в любой момент Реборн может выскочить из-за пазухи с пистолетом наготове. Хотя никто не знает, как он поведет себя в решающий момент. Сквало с неприятным холодком в груди думает, что все их рискованное мероприятие может оказаться для аркобалено не более чем лишним поводом от души посмеяться над тупыми мальчишками. Сквало нервничает.  
\- Перестань паниковать, - раздается из-под отворота куртки тихий голос. Сквало вздрагивает, ощущая, как к сердцу прижимается крохотная ладонь. Оказывается, оно бьется слишком быстро. Странно, но от этой маленькой руки идет тепло, как от солнца, и сразу становится спокойнее.  
Занзас сражается со своим отцом сосредоточенно, без криков и ругани – Сквало впервые видит его таким. Когда в замешкавшегося на секунду босса летит слишком мощная струя пламени, Сквало отталкивает его и едва успевает повалиться на землю сам – волосы на макушке чудом не загораются.  
Они молча поднимаются на ноги и кидаются в атаку одновременно.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь сражаться со мной сам, а ты позволяешь кому-то помочь тебе, Занзас. Признаться, ты меня ошеломил. Не ожидал, что ты поведешь за собой всех своих подчиненных. И что они пойдут за тобой.  
\- А ты как думал, - парирует Занзас, разряжая в отца новую обойму. - Естественно, они пойдут за мной, куда я прикажу. Меня есть, кому поддержать. Всегда, что бы ни случилось.  
\- А ты сам готов пойти за них в бой?   
\- Эти дебилы — моя Семья, - отвечает Занзас. – Ни в какое сравнение с твоей, конечно. Только какая уж есть, убогая, тупая — но моя. И я за них порву всем глотки, понял?  
\- Я понял, - тихо отвечает Девятый и делает глубокий вдох. – Но я не могу тебе позволить разрушить то, что я поддерживал и любил столько лет. Извини, сын.  
\- Использовать Прорыв точки нуля – не самое лучшее решение, Тимотео, - по подбородку проходится мазком жесткая шевелюра, и Сквало на секунду прикладывает ладонь к опустевшей куртке.   
Реборн устраивается на плече Занзаса и направляет на Девятого пистолет.  
\- Извини и ты, Тимотео, но ты не можешь не признать – ты совершил достаточно ошибок для того, чтобы твой сын захотел сделать это.  
\- Ты меня удивил, - говорит Девятый очень тихо и опускает руки. На кого из них двоих он смотрит, понять невозможно. Старик переводит взгляд на Сквало. – Ну, ладно еще ты, мальчишка…  
\- Он не такой неопытный юнец, как тебе кажется, - отрезает Реборн. – Он разработал план захвата практически в одиночку – это была блестящая стратегия, признай это.  
\- Чего же вы ждете?- устало спрашивает Девятый. – Не в твоих привычках терять время попусту, Реборн. И не в твоих, сын.  
Занзас смотрит на него тяжелым и долгим взглядом. Потом опускает пистолеты очень медленно и подходит к отцу. Реборн легко спрыгивает с его плеча и становится рядом со Сквало.  
\- Охрана у восточного крыла – ни к черту, - говорит он, глядя на отца в упор. – Оружейный склад охраняют одни дебилы, убрать их было делом пары минут. Весь арсенал легко захватить и пустить в расход против самой же Вонголы. Кроме того, какой придурок придумал устроить убежище тут?  
\- Я, - отвечает ему Девятый.  
\- Нужно поменять планировку подземных ходов, даже ребенок с завязанными глазами найдет это место. Завтра у тебя на столе будет полный отчет о боевой операции.  
Занзас отворачивается и идет к выходу.  
\- Я не уверен, что одобряю твои методы, сынок. И не уверен, что захочу завтра обсуждать с тобой произошедшее.  
\- Я тоже не уверен, что захочу обсуждать с тобой хоть что-нибудь. Я сказал, что завтра тебя будет ждать отчет. А не я. Надеюсь, он поможет тебе еще хоть какое-то время сохранить Вонголу живой, пока не подрастет мальчишка Савады.  
Девятый смотрит на Реборна немного укоризненно, но тот только пожимает плечами с усмешкой:  
\- Это раскопал капитан Варии, мне нечего был им сообщать.  
\- Идем, мусор, что застыл, - бросает через плечо Занзас. – Или хочешь, чтобы тебя все-таки поджарили? Или заморозили? Мороженая рыба, ха!  
Сквало чертыхается и идет за ним.  
\- Я рад, что, по крайней мере, ты можешь позаботиться о своих подчиненных.  
\- А ты о своих – нет, - отрезает Занзас и скрывается в дверном проеме. Сквало ускоряет шаг, чтобы поспеть за ним – босс идет слишком быстро для человека, который покидает поле боя равнодушным – и чувствует прожигающий спину взгляд. По напряженным мышцам разливается тепло, и он может с легкостью сказать, кто именно смотрит на него.

* **

Сколько лет прошло, а они все так же косо глядят и огрызаются друг на друга. Чертовы боссы, как же они достали его за все это время. Девятому понадобилось два года, чтобы смириться с тем, что собственных сил ему уже недостаточно, а Занзас, пусть и не ставший ему достойным соперником, приобрел нечто важное – поддержку, которая стоит самого яркого Пламени предсмертной воли.

Когда Занзасу стукнуло восемнадцать, отец признал его своим официальным наследником и передал все полномочия. Неизвестно, кто волновался больше в тот момент, когда Занзас надел на палец кольцо Неба – он сам или Сквало, которому хотелось то ли сблевать от нервов, то ли с ором изрубить все вокруг на куски. Слишком велик был риск: а если кольцо не примет его? Да, Второй босс не был кровным родственником Первого, и у колец есть своя, чересчур хитрая, мать ее, логика, но мало ли…  
Кольцо заполыхало на руке Занзаса ярким огнем, и Сквало почувствовал, как пульсирует голубое пламя на его собственной ладони. Точно, у него самого же теперь кольцо, а он даже и не подумал, идиот. Реборн прав.  
Реборн.  
\- Даже не думай, что я теперь соглашусь потратить свое время на тренировки с тобой. Нечего смотреть на меня с таким унылым лицом.  
\- Врооой, как же ты бесишь меня, если бы ты только знал! Иногда так и хочется свернуть тебе шею…  
\- Не тебе одному, - Занзас подошел неслышно и отодвинул Сквало в сторону. – Обойдешься, мусор. Ты теперь снова босс Варии, иди и играй со старой игрушкой.   
\- Вроой!  
\- Я пообещал тебе, что стану главой Вонголы и верну тебе прежний вид. И тогда уж переломаю все кости, - сообщил он, игнорируя вопль Сквало.  
\- Первое ты уже выполнил, - улыбнулся тогда Реборн. – Осталось дело за вторым.

Сквало раздраженно барабанит пальцами по деревянной обшивке стены. Не дом, а склеп, ей-богу. Он сам не знает, что его так бесит сегодня: мрачный и пафосный тон, которым вещал Занзас, слишком усталое и по-стариковски рассеянное лицо дона Тимотео, нехорошее обещание в глазах Лоренцо, которое, судя по всему, кроме самого Сквало никто и не заметил. Идиоты. Если бы тут был Реборн, он бы…  
Чертов Реборн.   
Точно испугался того, что при первой же встрече Занзас со Сквало свернут ему его тощую шею вдвоем. Хотя, сейчас она, наверное, уже не тощая…  
Засранец.   
Занзас сдержал свое слово: кто бы сомневался, босс сумел поставить на уши полмира, угрозами и баснословными гонорарами заставив работать лучших ученых – и получил-таки чудо-установку для какого-то диковинного излучения. А аркобалено принял подарок со скучающим видом – и был таков. Его никто не видел уже год, и за это время, казалось бы, Сквало давно уже должен был забыть о Реборне, который и без того появлялся в особняке Вонголы в последние несколько лет крайне редко. Но Сквало все чаще и чаще возвращался мыслями к аркобалено.   
Без крепкой руки учителя Занзас снова стал мрачен и без меры задирист, нарываясь без нужды на драки и ссоры. Они то и дело обмениваются с Девятым такими взглядами, что Сквало начинает опасаться того, что события шестилетней давности повторятся – и на этот раз всерьез, не понарошку.  
Бабу ему хорошую надо, - тоскливо думает Сквало. Если бы босс не был столь консервативен в делах секса, Сквало бы давно подложил под него одного из мальчиков Луссурии или самого этого придурка. Да сам бы лег, чего уж там, если бы это помогло хоть немного вправить боссу мозги и избежать неумолимо маячащего на горизонте взрыва.   
Сквало никогда не отличался излишней щепетильностью в связях, хотя черт знает – на его вкус, не хватало в Занзасе чего-то… Блядь, да какого хрена он тратит свое время на подобную ерунду – Занзас для него всегда был другом и боссом, не более, но и не менее того. Надо, наверное, выпить ящик текилы, чтобы додуматься до того, чтобы предложить ему трахнуться. Или дойти до ручки самому.   
Не только Занзасу не мешало бы снять лишнее напряжение – Сквало нервничает вслед за боссом, да и заботы о Варии со временем не стали проще. Он по-прежнему бесится от того, что в подчиненных одни дебилы, а офицеры ничему путному не могут их научить. Вот был бы здесь этот аркобалено, его можно было бы нанять, чтобы потренировал этих кретинов хоть немного.   
Сквало продолжает идти по коридору, то и дело впечатывая кулак в стену. 

Через неделю морда у него становится одного цвета с волосами — кроме синяков под глазами, конечно.   
\- Чертов босс, сколько раз можно говорить – если я решаю усилить твою охрану, это значит, блядь, что дело - дрянь! Этот гребаный Лоренцо...  
\- Заткнись, мусор. Скажи своим людям, что если я еще раз их увижу – в Варии будут жрать на ужин хорошо прожаренные бифштексы. Пару центнеров, не меньше. Проваливай, у меня важное дело.  
\- Врооой, Занзас!  
\- Плыви отсюда, рыбка, плыви.   
Он поворачивается медленно, очень медленно, Сквало хочется схватить его за плечо и развернуть рывком к себе: сначала показывается этот дурацкий завиток на виске, потом острый нос, потом — угол насмешливых губ и, наконец, прищуренный глаз и приподнятая недовольно тонкая бровь. Черт, а они похожи – понимает вдруг Сквало. И еще понимает, чего же не хватает Занзасу. Его сарказм слишком грубый и прямой – а такой ядовитой язвительности, как у этой скотины, боссу не научиться никогда. Даже с таким учителем.  
\- Плыви, и, желательно, в теплое море, а то от твоей бледной физиономии становится тошно. Возьми отпуск и отдохни под солнышком. Тебе это не помешает – я слышал, ты стал отвратительно медлителен в бою.  
И волосы у них обоих торчат дурацкой растрепанной шевелюрой. Словно прочитав его мысли, Реборн возвращает на голову щегольскую шляпу с узкими полями и поправляет отточенным движением. Если бы Занзас не пускал в ход кулаки так часто, пальцы у него были бы такими же – ровными, с аккуратными костяшками. Блядь, только ногти чертов босс не полировал бы никогда.  
А вот усмешка у них обоих одинаково отвратная – как на дерьмо смотрят.  
\- Чего застыл, мусор? Тебе сказано проваливать.  
\- Плыви, рыбка, плыви.  
\- Да идите вы оба нахер, - рявкает Сквало и захлопывает с грохотом за собой дверь.  
Во дворе он запрокидывает голову и щурится – и правда, что ли, бросить все к чертям и рвануть на море? Хрен же, свалишь тут – сразу все окажется в полной заднице. Такое чувство, что из всех этих великовозратных мудаков самый старший именно он, и должен непонятно по каким причинам нести за всех ответственность.  
\- Сам ввязался, нечего ныть теперь, - затылок получает ощутимый удар.  
\- Врооой! – Сквало потирает ушибленную макушку.   
\- Ты слишком засмотрелся на солнце, Сквало.  
\- Давно не видел, - цедит сердито Сквало и, скрипя зубами, идет к служебной машине.  
\- Какого черта?!   
Перед лицом мелькает шляпа с узкими полями, и Реборн ухмыляется ему снисходительно с водительского сиденья.  
\- Давно не водил хорошую машину. Лет эдак пятьдесят. Садись, снулая рыбка, возражения не принимаются.  
Солнце светит в окно слишком ярко, Сквало раздраженно поднимает темное стекло и откидывается на спинку сиденья. Листва в проблесках ослепительных лучей мелькает за окном так быстро, что его начинает тошнить. Надо послать этих дебилов нахрен и наконец-то нормально поесть. И поспать. Хотя бы часов пять. Или шесть. Уроды, как же он устал на самом-то деле…

Темнота теплая и обволакивающая, как ласковые воды моря. Сквало облизывает губы и чувствует на языке соль. Глаза открывать не хочется. Сквало улавливает тихий шелест веток на ветру. Уже приехали? Черт, он все-таки уснул…   
Он открывает глаза и видит ярко-зеленые листья прямо у своего лица. Он моргает пару раз, пытается поднять голову и понимает, что лежит на постели в собственной комнате, а ветки настырно лезут в распахнутое окно.  
Он хочет было сесть на кровати, но на грудь ложится ладонь и удерживает его на месте.  
\- От тебя одни проблемы, Сквало.   
\- Какого хрена, - в который раз за день хрипит он и снова облизывает пересохшие губы. Ко рту подносят стакан с водой, и он жадно пьет, скашивая глаза на блестящие на солнце полированные пластинки ногтей.  
\- Маникюр сделать ты, значит, нашел время. А приехать и вправить мозги чертову боссу – нет.   
\- Помолчи, рыбка, а то жабры порвешь.  
Сквало пытается сделать вдох, но легкие болят, словно их разорвали и собрали по кускам снова. Он пытается пошевелить руками и ногами и понимает, что одежды на нем нет – ниже пояса он просто укрыт тонкой простыней. Ничего, за это кое-кто ему позже ответит. Сейчас важно не это.  
\- Кто?  
\- Раньше ты был не в пример умнее. Ты думал, Лоренцо решится пойти против Занзаса? Он не такой дурак, как ты думаешь. Если бы они убрали тебя, как и было задумано изначально, Занзас пришел бы в ярость и наверняка допустил бы кучу промахов, дал слабину – они убили бы двоих зайцев одним выстрелом. Лоренцо подкупили еще полгода назад – мы пасли его все это время, чтобы побольше разузнать об осведомленности и планах заказчика.  
\- А полгода до того чем ты занимался?  
\- Ногти полировал, - говорит Реборн бесцветным тоном. Сквало щурит глаза и часто моргает от чересчур яркого света. Стакан исчезает, ладонь с груди – тоже. – Пока на ноги встать не мог, особых развлечений больше не наблюдалось. Да и сейчас, впрочем, не стало занятнее: лечить глупых мальчишек после автомобильной аварии – скука смертная.  
Ладонь возвращается обратно, прижимается к солнечному сплетению, и Сквало прикрывает веки, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не застонать расслабленно: от пальцев идет тепло, которое медленно и тягуче растекается по всему телу. Дышать становится легче с каждым вдохом, можно спокойно открыть глаза, не боясь, что перед ними снова поплывет зелено-золотое месиво. Но открывать их чудовищно лень.  
\- Ты что это делаешь? – пить уже не хочется, но голос по–прежнему звучит хрипло.  
\- Ты еще больше поглупел за эти годы? Главное умение аркобалено Солнца – стимуляция.  
\- А там ты какого черта стимулируешь? – Сквало чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника от шеи вниз сбегает щекотная дрожь. Ладонь быстро скользит вниз и прижимается к паху, от нее идет уже не тепло – жар, от которого выступают капли пота над верхней губой. Сквало слизывает их и тихо стонет. Над ухом раздается хмыканье.  
\- И правда, зачем зря тратить на тебя силы. Там ничего даже стимулировать не надо: все и так уже стоит, да, рыбка?  
\- Ты заебал звать меня рыбкой, гребаный ты урод! – Сквало хватает его за шею и тянет на себя, скаля рот, чтобы впиться зубами посильнее в эти кривящиеся в усмешке губы. Его все-таки немного ведет, и Реборн с легкостью заламывает ему руку, переворачивая на живот, подминая под себя, прижимаясь всем телом. Сквало шипит и стонет – Реборн раскаленный, даже сквозь одежду от него исходит обжигающая волна.  
\- Сними свои чертовы шмотки, ну твою же мать…  
\- Ты еще указывать мне будешь.  
Но жар чужого тела все же становится слабее, и Сквало может приподняться на локтях, чтобы через плечо разглядеть, как Реборн быстро избавляется от одежды, не отрывая от него насмешливого взгляда.  
\- Ты скучал, рыбка?  
\- Иди к черту, - стонет Сквало, чувствуя, как пальцы впиваются ему в бедра, оглаживают ягодицы и вздергивают их вверх, заставляя встать на колени и прогнуться. Потом касаются его губ и настойчиво толкаются в рот – Сквало облизывает их, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной, и от души кусает. Реборн за его спиной снова хмыкает и отвешивает ему звонкий шлепок по заднице.   
\- Тебе не помешала бы жесткая дисциплина, бесполезный Сквало. Мне преподать тебе пару уроков?  
\- Черт с тобой, зови рыбкой, только не так же, как всех этих твоих мудацких учеников… И, блядь, ну не тяни уже, ну сколько можнооо, - выстанывает он, прогибаясь еще сильнее и раздвигая широко ноги. Член задевает головкой простыни, Сквало кусает губы и подается назад, чувствуя, как ко входу прижимаются смоченные слюной пальцы, насаживается на них сам медленно и плавно. Пальцы обжигают изнутри, и когда Реборн разводит их немного в стороны, тело прошивает обжигающей вспышкой.  
\- Нехрен… меня… стимулировать… сейчас… - выталкивает слово за словом Сквало из пересохшего горла, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Во рту остался привкус табака. Сквало хочет почувствовать его еще.  
\- Даже не надейся, ты слишком бесполезен, чтобы тратить на тебя силы аркобалено. Ты живучая рыбка, сам как-нибудь справишься, верно?  
\- Иди ты… ааах, - Сквало задушенно хрипит и кусает сбившиеся под ним в комок простыни. Член Реборна входит в него раскаленным стержнем, и Сквало заполяет до краев жар, и свет, и жажда получить еще больше. Он двигается навстречу и кричит в полный голос, когда его перехватывают поперек груди и тянут назад, дергают за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть и повернуть голову.  
\- Отвратительно небрежная стрижка, - кривит губы Реборн. – Чем ты занимался все это время, что не нашел возможности привести себя в нормальный вид?  
\- Меч полировал, - отвечает зло Сквало и тянется к нему, выворачивая шею. - И клыки.  
Ему все-таки удается дотянуться до этих тонких губ и впиться в них зубами, жадно глотая соль. Реборн дергает его за волосы еще сильнее, так, что на глазах выступают слезы, и Сквало стонет ему в рот, размыкая губы. Он чувствует горячий язык со вкусом табака и солнца.  
Чужая ладонь ложится на член, пальцы дразнят головку, сжимают ее с силой, проходятся вниз, к основанию, быстрее, еще быстрее, и Сквало отрывается от соленого рта, хватая пересохшими губами воздух. Его скручивает, словно на голову хлынул обжигающий дождь из огненной лавы, пот струится по телу, Сквало опирается на ладони и чувствует, как из распахнутого в немом крике рта хлещет свет, из зажмуренных глаз, из каждой клетки тела, заполняя собой все вокруг. Реборн дергает его бедра на себя и замирает, тяжело дыша, стискивая пальцы мертвой хваткой. Опускается медленно сверху; Сквало вытягивается на кровати, с трудом переводя дух. В ушах стоит звон, и даже за закрытыми глазами все еще мелькает и рябит зелено-золотой узор, как калейдоскопе.  
\- Почему ты так и не согласился меня ничему учить? – бормочет он неслушающимися губами.  
\- Тебя бесполезно учить, - Реборн лениво поворачивается на бок и тянет его на себя, прижимая к груди.   
\- Скотина, - шипит беззлобно Сквало. – Что, такой никчемный?  
\- Мне нечему было тебя учить, - Сквало удивленно пытается повернуться назад, но его крепко удерживают на месте, прикусив для большей наглядности плечо. – В том теле, что я тогда был – нечему, - усмехаются ему на ухо, и Сквало ругается громко под тихий смех.  
\- Я тебе шею сверну.  
\- Подождешь. Сначала Занзас должен попытаться переломать мне все кости. Он же всегда сдерживает свои обещания, верно?  
\- Я тебя потом полечу, - обещает мстительно Сквало, чувствуя, как веки наливаются свинцом.  
Теплая ладонь легко проходится по его груди и прижимается к бешено колотящемуся до сих пор сердцу. Оно постепенно успокаивается и начинает биться ровно.   
\- Посмотрим, на что ты способен. А сейчас – спи, рыбка. Спи.  
Сквало спит – и ему снится солнце, пробивающееся сквозь глубокую толщу темных вод. Он смотрит на него вверх, из глубины, и видит, что с каждой секундой становится все светлее и светлее.


End file.
